


The Fool Proof Way to Kill Wesker

by chibichibi_k



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within seconds Wesker’s body turned to dust, just like all of the other bodies of the infected that Chris had killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fool Proof Way to Kill Wesker

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Resident Evil.

Chris glared at his former Captain as the B.O.W. aimed his gun at him. There was no way out of this... Unless! With a plan in mind, he made quick work of distracting Wesker and once he found his opening, Chris attacked. By a stroke of luck he managed to knock Wesker's gun out his hand. They stared each other down for a moment, just sizing each other up and waiting for an opening.

"Wesker..."

"Chris..."

Before the former S.T.A.R.S. Captain could move, Chris surged forward and brought his arms up, ready to deliver the last resort he had in regards to killing Albert Wesker once and for all. He wrapped his arms around Wesker's waist and pulled the man turned B.O.W. close and into a hug.

Time seemed to slow to a stop as Chris stood there hugging Wesker.

Suddenly, he felt the older man start to convulse and spasm in his hold. Within seconds Wesker's body turned to dust, just like all of the other bodies of the infected that Chris had killed.

Bullets, missiles, zombies, explosions... None of those things could kill Wesker.

But... apparently a hug could!

Chris just stood there in complete shock...


End file.
